


They Opened Heaven

by Jubilee44



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans must say goodbye to her fiancée James Potter who has been drafted into the Second World War. Left in London, Lily must rely on letters to communicate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “You will write to me, won’t you?” Lily asked in a quiet voice. She was standing at the train station in one of her finest Sunday dresses. It was green, complimenting her eyes perfectly.

            “Of course.” James replied softly. “How could I not, I know you stuffed a whole bunch of parchment in my bag.” He teased.

            “Just in case.” Lily blushed a bit. She swallowed and reached up to straighten the tie of his uniform. “I hate to say how nice you look.” She said.

            James noticed his fiancée’s hand shaking. “Hey, I’ll be back and we’ll get married.” He promised. “As long as you’re still going to wait for me.” He smirked. He just wanted to see her smile, not see her as upset as she was.

            Lily laughed nervously and shook her head. “Never, Captain Potter. I’ll be waiting for you for years if I have to.” She promised.

            “Well, I’m going to win this war in a few days so it won’t be long.” He replied with a wink.  

            Lily wanted to smile but her heartache was too painful. She reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “Stay safe please.” She whispered.

            “I’ll think ‘what would Lily say’ before I do anything.” James promised. “I love you lots.” He bent down a bit to kiss her.

            Lily wrapped her arms around his neck as if it could make him stay. Tears ran down her cheeks and pressed against his as they kissed deeply for what could have been the last time. They didn’t know and that’s what was so scary.

            The train whistle blew and the crowd started to mobilize. James parted from Lily with one more kiss. “I love you.” He said again before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

            Lily watched to see if she could catch another glimpse of him. She clutched her handkerchief tightly. There was no sign of her messy haired fiancée though. Eventually the train chugged down the rails and people started to file out of the station. Lily stayed for another hour though, just standing at the edge of the platform. Maybe they would return…maybe the war was over and they just didn’t know it…maybe they’d return James…maybe they’d send him home.

           

            It was December of 1939 and Britain was at war. Men were being called to service and leaving their families behind. James Potter left his school sweetheart, Lily Evans, whom he vowed to marry. He didn’t know it at the time but she was three months pregnant. She wanted to wait to tell him and then war struck their country.

 

            _Dear Lily,_

_Everything’s all right here. It’s a bit chaotic but I haven’t seen much action. There are a lot of my mates from university here, believe it or not. You probably wouldn’t recognize them in their uniforms. You remember Remus and Sirius right? They were shocked when I told them we were getting married. Thought you’d have found some rich Oxford professor to marry._

_Anyways, how’re things in London? Are you getting along fine? I miss home even though it’s only been a week. I guess it’s really you I miss. I’d be fine anywhere else in the world if you were there with me. D’you mind sending a picture? I want to keep you near me. You’re my angel, after all._

_Stay safe, I’ll be home soon, love, I promise,_

_James._

           

            _Dearest James,_

_You can tell Sirius and Remus that I much prefer James Potter to a stuffy Oxford professor. Honestly, do they even know my personality? I believe I’d get into far too many arguments with someone like that. I’m quite happy with marrying you. So that means you must come home to do so._

_Things are okay here. Too many of my friends are losing their husbands to the draft as well. I suppose it’s for the best, the more men there the faster we can end this. People are starting to panic. They’re rationing food and some mothers are sending their children into the countryside. They’re afraid of bombing. I’ll admit I’m terrified too. They run drills like the false alarm back in September, remember that? They’re far more real now and I wake up fearing death. It’s not pleasant. I attached a picture so you have to return the favor. I want to frame a picture of you in your uniform. My mum suggested it; she has one of dad from the first war. Bless his soul; you better not end up like him. I have some news for you, so write back and guess what it is._

_Love,_ _Lily_

 

“She’s probably leaving you, that’s the only news I can think of.” Sirius said after James had read the last part of Lily’s most recent letter.

            “Shut it, she’s not leaving me.” James shoved his best friend.

            “It’s probably something that’s not important.” Arthur replied. “She got a new dress or something, that’s all Molly’s talked about since she started writing to me.”

            “Lils isn’t like that.” James shook his head. “It has to be something important…”

            “Mate, she’s probably pregnant.” Remus said, the smartest of the bunch he was observant of what James told him about Lily.

            “Pregnant?” James looked alarmed. “No, no she’s not pregnant.” He shook his head. “That’s not possible.”

            “You’ve only been gone for like what, two months?” Sirius nodded in agreement. “It could be possible.”

            James felt sick to his stomach. If they were right then he was halfway across the world while she was pregnant with his child. He had no means of taking care of them and no way to make sure they were okay at all times. He wrote back that night and tried to get the letter sent out as soon as he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

             _Dear James,_

_I marked off the date on the calendar. I’m sixteen weeks along. I almost thought you’d be home by now but the more time goes on the more I realize that this war isn’t going to be easy. They’re rationing everything now and times are getting tougher. Some man asked me to start working at the arms factory. Thank God I had proof I was working somewhere else. I’ve heard of so many women getting hurt in those dangerous places. It’s odd though, there are hardly any men left around here, it’s like women took over the whole world. I think Sirius would like it._

_I’m sorry that you hurt your ankle. Try to rest as much as you can so it won’t get worse. Don’t you dare flirt with any of the nurses or I’ll enlist to make sure you’re behaving. Instead, you can tell them about our wedding plans, and how excited you are to be a father soon. Speaking of the baby I was thinking of some names. I think if he’s a boy we should name him Harry. I think that would be sweet, don’t you?_

_Stay safe,_

_Love, Lily._

_Dear Lily,_

_My ankle’s fine I just twisted it a little. And don’t worry about any nurses; they’re not as pretty as you are. They think the name Harry is adorable though, I like it too._

_As for the war well, I suppose it’s tough but that’s what we signed up for. I wish you didn’t have to be so affected by it though, that’s not really fair. You should see the set up over here though. They’ve built trenches like an underground city. It was neat at first but now it’s annoying because once it rains the entire trench fills up with mud. Could be worse though. There’s been some action but for the most part it’s been quiet. Things in the trenches take longer._

_As for you don’t work too hard, all right? And make sure my mum does all she can to take care of you. When she wrote me last she said she would, she loves you a lot. I’m sorry I can’t write longer letters but I hardly get anytime, everyone is so one edge even though nothing’s happening._

_I love you,_

_James._

            “How did Lily take the news of you being shot?” Remus asked on passing as they were keeping guard.

            “I didn’t tell her.” James replied with a shrug. He shifted into a more comfortable position. The gauze wrapped around his side tugged and the stitches closing the bullet wound from a few weeks ago stung. “I told her I twisted my ankle.”

            “Why’d you lie?” Remus looked surprised. He thought James told his fiancée everything.

            “Because I don’t need her to worry. She’s dealing with enough and she’s pregnant.” James replied. “She doesn’t need stress.”

            Remus looked unsure but nodded. “Well whatever you think will help her.” He mumbled and looked through the peephole out to the empty field separating them from German trenches.

            James nodded curtly. He knew it would. He touched the compass in his pocket that held Lily’s picture inside the top. He always kept it close. 

 

             _Dear James,_

_Attached is a picture of the most beautiful looking baby boy who was born just a few days ago. His name is Harry and he looks so much like his father._

_Your mother helped deliver him because I couldn’t make it to the hospital. She’s such a saint. He’s perfectly healthy and practically glows, he’s so happy. He looks so much like you but he has green eyes. I really can’t believe how perfect he is and I wish you could have been there but you’re protecting us and that’s all I can ask for._

_Things here are a little more chaotic. There are more air raid drills and it makes poor Harry cry. I’m afraid of what’s going to happen but I’m more scared for you. I’ve heard so many horror stories from Alice and Marlene. Men are coming back without legs…it’s horrible James. I can’t even imagine what you’ve seen. You haven’t told me about anything though…are you hiding things from me? Please don’t keep secrets from me I couldn’t bear not knowing what was really happening._

_I love you so much,_

_Love, Lily_

_Dear Lily,_

_Sirius had to keep me from falling over when I saw the picture. He’s perfect, Lils. I can’t believe it and I’ve shown everyone the picture. He takes after his father doesn’t he? I can’t wait to meet him and I wish I were there for everything but it’ll be worth it when I get to see him for the first time._

_I admit I’ve been keeping a few things from you but I never want you to worry about me. I’m strong, right? I’ll be just fine and I’ll come home soon. I promise I’ll come home in one piece too. I’ve seen some tough things that I’ll probably still have nightmares about when I’m home but it’s just the cost of fighting. It’s fine, you don’t need to worry about me at all._

_Say hello to Harry for me and tell him that I love him so much,_

_Love, James_


End file.
